


Sae Niijima Gets Her Money's Worth

by DraceDomino



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Maids, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Vaginal Sex, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: For the past few weeks, Sae's been hiring a maid that's absolutely awful at her job...but good at getting her wet. It's time for Sae to make her move on Becky, and find out just what the maid is packing underneath that cute skirt of hers! (Spoilers: It's a big ol' cock that's just...just top notch.)





	Sae Niijima Gets Her Money's Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr has left our boners in ashes. If you want to keep up to date with me, please do so on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/DraceTales)

Sae Niijima Gets Her Money’s Worth  
-by Drace Domino

“Hiiiiiii Master, your favorite maid Becky is here to serve you!” Kawakami’s bright smile was always enough to light up a room, even if it was always accented by the perpetually sleepy look on her face. It was a good thing there was enough bounce in her step - and lace in her costume - to distract a potential client from the bags under her eyes. As she stood in the doorway waiting to be invited in, “Becky” held a feather duster up in one hand while making a peace sign with the other. “I’m so glad you called me again! You must really love having a clean apartment!”

“Among other things.” The smooth, sultry voice that came in response was different from Kawakami’s usual clients in that it was distinctly feminine. Spoken not by a horny high school boy or some middle-aged man while his wife was out of town, they were words uttered past the soft red lips of one of Japan’s fastest rising detectives. Sae Niijima stepped gently to the side as she gestured with one hand, ushering her maid inside as her eyes narrowed and studied the other woman’s figure. “It’s nice to see you again, Becky. New stockings today, I see?”

“Oh, you’ve got such a good eye for detail, Master!” Becky practically bounced through the door in a fashion that was hardly fitting a woman of her age. As she swept past Sae the detective could pick up her maid’s scent - one marked heavily of coffee. The poor thing was likely running on a mere five hours sleep again, but that didn’t mean her current client was going to go easy on her. As Kawakami stepped within the already meticulously-clean apartment, she gestured down to the lace stockings that covered her from heel to thigh. Not terribly different from the usual, though the fishnet hearts near the top edge were a nice touch. “You don’t think they’re too improper for a maid, do you?”

Sae merely smiled, and drew in a long, deep breath as she started to walk around her guest. She had been hiring Kawakami for almost two months now, and it was the same thing every time. That dagger-thin, sharp-dressed woman with silver hair would move around Becky like a shark circling prey. Careful footsteps, a cautious eye, and no suggestion that she was doing anything other than sizing up the other woman’s beauty. Her eyes lingered on those fishnet hearts in the girl’s lace thighs, studied the bottom edge of her frilly maid skirt, and finally reached out a hand to the large white bow tied around her back keeping the apron in check. Her fingers pinched the side of it and gave a firm tug; enough to cinch it a bit tighter around Kawakami’s waist and make the woman gasp.

“A bit improper. But...I rather like it.” Sae offered simply, and then gestured with a delicate hand towards the kitchen. “Now, if you’d please get to work, Becky. My home is terribly filthy tonight.”

“Of course, Master~” Kawakami was dedicated to the role - she needed to get those big, juicy tips that Sae always offered! With a spring in her step she trotted over towards the kitchen for what she knew would be more performance than cleaning. Sae’s house, more than any other she worked at, was always near perfect. That little sister of hers did a hell of a job keeping the apartment tidy, and that meant that the maid visits were even flimsier than they usually were. The fact that Sae followed right behind Becky as she moved helped fuel that distinctively predatory nature in the relationship, and when Kawakami arrived at her destination Sae simply grinned. She leaned back to press her rump to the edge of the counter and folded her arms across her chest, waiting patiently for the other woman to begin.

Kawakami, as cute as she was in her maid outfit, was a pretty terrible cleaning woman. She usually left Sae’s home messier than how she found it, and that was no exception as she started to work. Her feathers seemed to only spread dust as she flicked the tool back and forth to every edge in the kitchen, swiping along the counters and the cabinets and humming softly to herself. While she worked, she made sure to utilize what she knew was her only true value to her clients, the only reason anyone ever requested her services. When she bent forward her skirt would hitch up a little too high than was decent, and when she reached up to dust at a particularly high point she made sure to utter soft grunting noises to show just how hard she was trying.

Sae ate it all up with a smile on her face and a growing heat within her. Watching Kawakami work was always a treat, and of all of Becky’s clients, she was perhaps the one most given to lewd leering. She’d lick her slender lips every time the maid bent forward, and she didn’t hide the fact that she’d tilt her head to get a better glimpse of what was revealed to her. Above the edge of those lacy stockings was the beginning of Becky’s panties; pure white with frills around the edges, and a noticeable package that was tucked within. Maybe some of Kawakami’s clients would have been surprised or turned off by the realization that their cute, mature maid was sporting something impressive inside of her panties, but for Sae Niijima it only made her wish Makoto was much, much worse at cleaning.

“You’ve been coming over for a few weeks now, Becky.” Sae finally spoke, her voice soft and sultry as she continued to trace the maid’s figure. Even when Becky looked back to regard her, Sae didn’t bother looking at her eyes so much as the way her skirt settled before her lap, hiding that impressive package. “Are you enjoying visiting me? Do I treat you well?”

“Hmm? Oh, yes, Master!” Becky responded in her usual chipper tone, and though it rang with the usual maid inauthenticity, it wasn’t entirely a lie. She spun on a heel to face Sae and folded her hands before her lap, even giving a short bow to show her respect and loyalty. “You’re a very generous hostess, Master! Why, this is my favorite home to clean!”

It...really was. Sae might have been a lech that constantly watched her with a leering gaze, but so were most of her clients. And somehow, it didn’t bother her quite so much when that sophisticated, mature detective was doing it. What Kawakami didn’t expect; however, was the sudden twist upon Sae’s gaze. Her usual bemused smile took on a look that was clearly displeased, her lips drawn to a slight scowl and the arms across her chest drawing all the tighter.

“Then maybe you’ll explain to me why you always leave before finishing your job?” She asked in a voice that was suddenly judgemental and harsh, the tone she likely used to interrogate suspects and pressure informants. “Every week, I keep telling myself that this is the time she’ll clean everything here...and she never does. I’m starting to wonder if I shouldn’t find myself another maid, Becky.”

“W-What?! No, please don’t, Master!” Kawakami’s eyes went wide, and her entire body hopped forward as her hands folded together in a pleading gesture. Her feather duster fell to the floor with a clatter, and the mature, tired woman spoke out in a desperate, hopeful tone. “I love working for you, Master! I’m...I’m sorry I forgot to clean something! Just tell me what it was, and I’ll do it! I’ll clean whatever you tell me to, Mast--oh.”

Kawakami really should have realized just what she was walking into, and it came to her once Sae’s hands moved against her belt and began to snap it free. The detective’s snarl turned to a smirk in record time, and as she whipped her belt free from her slacks and tossed it around the room, the gray garment started to fall down past her long, slender legs. Once her pants were pooled around her ankles Sae hitched her thumbs against her rich black panties, pulling them down to the center of her thighs to reveal a shaved, glistening slit. Sae smirked, and gestured to the floor before her as her voice filled the kitchen once more.

“On your knees, Becky.” She murmured, and slid her fingers around to her folds. She spread her hood slightly and gently shook it back and forth, shivering in excitement as she did so. This had been a long time coming, and she just wasn’t able to put off her desire anymore. Becky was just too cute, too adorably sexy in her slutty little outfit, and frankly - too bad a maid to keep getting work if she wasn’t putting out. “If you want to keep working here, you need to keep going until the job is done.”

“M-M-Master, I...this isn’t the sort of services maids usually provide, I…” Kawakami’s voice trembled as she spoke, yet despite her claims she was already drifting down towards her knees. The lace of her stockings pressed against the tile of Sae’s kitchen floor, and her trembling hands rose up to gently grasp against the outside of the other woman’s thighs. Her blush was enormous and rushed through her with an intensity that almost completely nullified her exhaustion - there was nothing quite like the sight of a sophisticated woman’s pussy to wake someone up. Better than a shot of coffee any day. “But...but I do need this job...and I love working for you, Master…”

“Then you know what to do.” Sae smiled, and gently shook her folds from side to side a little more, sending another sweet drift of her scent to the other’s senses. Her brow arched in confident fashion and she let her other hand drift to Kawakami’s dark hair, threading fingers through the locks and pulling her ever closer. “I just hope you do a better job on this than you did in the den last week.”

Not Kawakami’s greatest performance - she had fallen asleep while running the vacuum. There’d be no Z’s to be shed that evening; however, and Kawakami was moving closer and closer to Sae’s pussy with a rapidly racing heart and tightening throat. She gently pulled her tongue past her lips to properly moisten them, and just before she finally made contact a desperate gasp escaped from the back of her throat. It was enough for Sae to feel the force of her breath on those sensitive folds a split second before Kawakami’s mouth made contact, and it served as the perfect tease before getting serviced by her maid.

Sae groaned; long and low as she rolled her hips and savored something she had been craving for weeks. It was torture having to watch a woman as cute as Sadayo bounce around her home tidying things up, catching glances of that heavy unit packed in the front of her panties. Sae had been leaving hints and tips that she wanted her maid to begin offering her more advanced services, but either Sadayo was too tired or Becky was too dumb to pick up on them. Either way, as it turned out all it took was Sae ordering the woman to kneel and suck on her pussy. Convenient.

“Mmm...that’s nice, Becky.” Sae shuddered, and let her hand leave the maid’s hair so she could begin gently unbuttoning her shirt. She slipped out of her professional clothes and let them fall to the floor behind her - no need to pick up her own laundry when the maid was on duty. With her smooth belly and modest bust exposed, Sae made sure that Kawakami could take a long and lingering look at her. The elder Niijima sibling was fit and elegant, and she wanted Kawakami to know just how lucky she was to be in that position kneeling at her feet. Her hands rolled up and across her breasts, teased down her stomach, and even flipped her silver hair, letting it cascade right back down to frame her beauty. And all the while, Becky continued to work. Lips pursed, tongue rolling back and forth, mouth filled with the flavor of the other woman’s pussy.

Kawakami was whimpering, but not because she disliked her role. The panties that she was forced into every time she slipped into her maid outfit were always uncomfortable - far too tight for a cock like hers even when she wasn’t excited. Now that she was kneeling down, fully awake and with her tongue chasing Sae’s clit, it was safe to say that the panties were doing an even worse job than usual of containing her. It was uncomfortable, even painful, and in the hopes of relieving some of the tension Kawakami slid a hand underneath her skirt and hooked her fingers to the bottom edge of her panties.

Maybe is she serviced Sae well enough, the woman wouldn’t notice that she was pulling her panties aside to relieve the pressure. She buried her face even further against Sae’s folds, wedging the tip of her nose to the woman’s lap and moving her tongue to scoop out large tastes of her juice, weaving it against those tight folds and slurping in loud, wet noises. As Sae shuddered and gave another audible groan, Kawakami hitched her fingers to one of the bottom edges of her panties and gave them a sudden, sharp tug. Instantly she felt relief as her balls and member flopped free - released from the lacy prison. Her sack pressed to the recently cleaned floor and her member pushed forward at her skirt, noticeably tenting it.

To think that Sae wouldn’t notice with her critical eye and her detective background was admittedly foolish, but the poor maid was desperate. As soon as she unleashed that member underneath her skirt, Sae lifted a brow and took a few steps back. She had to push her palm to Becky’s forehead in order to ease away from her, and when she did there were threads of nectar connecting her glistening pussy to the other’s mouth. With that same confident look Sae crossed her arms over her naked chest, and she gestured to that impressive length hiding barely underneath the skirt.

“Show me it.” Sae ordered, and even rose a hand to snap her fingers in a direct command. “Lift the skirt, Becky.”

“But...but Master, I don’t...I…”

“Becky, if you don’t lift the skirt, I’m going to get another maid that will.” Sae responded again, harsher this time. Despite her amicable personality on the surface, she could be a demanding woman. She snapped her fingers once more, pointedly, and tapped her foot as she waited to be obeyed. “Lift. The. Skirt.”

“...y...yes, Master…” Becky’s voice trembled in her throat as she did exactly as she was told, pinching the edges of that frilly black garment and lifting it up to her waist. Her member was clearly happy to be unleashed - sticking straight up at full attention, showing off a glistening cockhead with a line of precum that was drifting towards the tile below. It was a perfect compliment to the black maid outfit and the pretty white stockings, an unexpected package but one that was certainly appreciated. A look of embarrassment and even shame crossed Becky’s face as she showed off her plump and throbbing dick, and she bit down on her bottom lip as she squirmed underneath Sae’s gaze. “Master...Master, it...it’s…”

“It’s magnificent.” Sae purred, and licked her lips in a building hunger. Once more she snapped her fingers in yet another fierce order, and this time it was clear she would not tolerate even the slightest bit of disobedience. This was her home, Becky was her maid, and her word was law.

“Lay down.” She ordered, despite the fact they were right in the middle of the kitchen. “You can’t clean worth a damn, but I’ll get my money’s worth out of you one way or another.”

***

Sae’s entire body tingled with pleasure as she slid down atop Becky’s cock. The maid was packing a member larger than the detective had ever come across, and to make it even sweeter she was every bit as responsive as she was inept at cleaning. Kawakami was blushing tremendously as Sae’s slit gobbled up the inches, passing further and further down until she came to rest atop her. Mounted in Becky’s lap with her knees bent and her feet pressed firmly against the tile, Sae licked her lips and studied the other woman’s adorable features. She knew that blush was rushing well into Kawakami’s chest even though the maid outfit covered it, and the way she was fidgeting with her hands near her chin made her all the more adorable.

Nothing like a cute, submissive maid with a massive cock to get rid of some after-work stress. This was much better than coming home to a clean apartment and a warm meal.

“Master...Master, you’re...you’re so tight, I just…” Kawakami was squirming back and forth, rubbing her thighs together and taking in deep, heavy breaths of excitement. She had already given herself over to the other woman, so now all she could do was hope to wrangle in a fraction of her madness. “Shouldn’t we...shouldn’t I...wear a…”

“You always make more of a mess than when you started, so I don’t know why you’d stop now.” Sae responded with a smirk, and leaned back to press a palm to the floor. She began to rock her hips up and down, her knees bending to lift her only so she could descend once more. On each motion Kawakami could watch Sae’s lovely modest breasts bounce, her silver hair dance, and the sight of her own unprotected, throbbing cock descending deep into the flawless detective. Sae was clearly in charge, and all Becky could do was lay there like a good maid and be ridden. “Pull your shirt down, Becky. Show me your tits while you fuck me.”

“Y-Yes, Master~” The other woman’s voice came in an almost melodic response. The longer that Sae rode her the more pleasure filled Kawakami’s body, making her thighs tingle underneath her stockings and forcing her heart to race all the faster. To follow her master’s words she undid the first few buttons of her maid outfit and pulled it fully open from the neck to the stomach, allowing her full bust to fall free. Covered in the same white lacy as her stockings were made of, each beautiful mound was larger than Sae’s and a perfect, curvy example of her beauty. Already they were bouncing from the momentum Sae was giving her, with each downward thrust making Kawakami’s figure tremble and twitch. “It...it feels wonderful, Master...t-thank you…”

Sae beamed, and rode her maid all the harder. With Kawakami’s bra-clad tits exposed, she could take in the full blush as it rolled down the woman’s cheeks and into her chest, giving her a pretty red glow to make her look all the more shy. That powerful member was throbbing within her even though she had been riding Kawakami slowly so far - taking her in hard but gradual thrusts that made sure to leave her rump bouncing in the woman’s lap. She hadn’t tried to pick up the pace since she began, which was why the sudden cry from Becky came as quite the surprise indeed.

It was during an instant where Sae was in Kawakami’s lap, resting there and rolling her hips from side to side. With her feet and hands still pressed to the floor and her thighs spread wide, she could grind that hilted cock within her to feel it rub against her walls. It was all a bit of good fun meant to tease Kawakami, but when the blushing maid trembled and yelped, Sae received more than she bargained for. Pulsing, throbbing, squirting...the fidgeting woman’s cock was unleashing its load, and it was one hell of an early shot.

“W-what?! You’re...already?!” Sae barely had time to react as her knees gave out, and she found herself falling forward atop Kawakami’s chest, hands lunging for the woman’s shoulders. Warmth flooded her by what felt like the pint, and Kawakami’s impressive package just kept squirting and squirting deep within her. It oozed down out of Sae’s slit to coat the maid’s sack and stain her lace stockings, pooling on the tile and forming a noticeable puddle. Sae was left twitching with one eye spasming as she held on tight, shuddering and convulsing as she received an unexpected but very heavy creampie. Kawakami was merely holding her hands near her chin and looking thoroughly ashamed, and once she had fired her last squirt she finally found the strength to speak again.

“I’m sorry, Master! You’re just too pretty, and it felt so good, and-” She was silenced as Sae pressed a finger against the center of her lips and offered a calm, collected smile to her employee. A few threads of silver hair were dangling before her face and a light sheen of sweat marked her brow, and though Becky hadn’t fucked her into an orgasm just yet, the fact that the maid remained rock hard inside of her was a very good sign.

“Don’t apologize, Becky.” Sae purred, and even drifted close enough to give Kawakami a light kiss on the corner of her lips. “...just do your fucking job, I’ll tell you when you can stop fucking me.”

 

Over the course of the next hour, Sae would learn just what value she could get from the terrible maid. Kawakami’s cock was incredible! It remained stiff within the other woman’s pussy even after the second, third, fourth, and fifth runs. Each time she unloaded within the slender detective the cum she unleashed was copious and creamy, filling Sae up with a delightful warmth that she was growing rapidly addicted to. Whether it was with the slender Sae on top or she was bent forward grasping the sink, whether Kawakami was pinned to the fridge as she was fondled and fucked or whether the maid was allowed to kneel behind her master, Sae didn’t let Kawakami pull those inches free of her for more than a few seconds. And every time the maid hit her peak, they made even more of a mess in the kitchen.

The tile was slippery, the countertops were marked with errant squirts of Sae’s nectar and Becky’s cum, and there were handprints pressed to the undersides of the cabinets. Again and again Kawakami fucked and filled her client as her big, lovely breasts bounced back and forth and her blushing features maintained an expression trapped within stunned surprise and delight. She would absolutely be late for her next appointment, but that didn’t matter - she was sure Ren would understand!

By the time they were finally finished, Kawakami was kneeling on the floor with her maid outfit marked in cream and her spent, exhausted cock drooping down to the tile below. She was kneeling in a puddle of her own released cream, cum that seeped into her tights and smeared over her black maid shoes. She was gasping, trying to gulp down air as best she was able, and even now she twitched in the random aftershock of orgasm that made her tip release another errant squirt of cum. And nearby, Sae was in much the same exhausted state.

Laying on her waist, sticky from nearly head to toe, the detective was satisfied like she had never been before. Practically glowing, her thighs and slit were completely slathered in cum, and even her smile was marked in white after a particularly rough and sloppy blowjob she had given to her maid. She rested on her side, delighted in feeling Kawakami’s cum roll back and forth within her, and let her cheek press to one of the thicker puddles on the floor. With her silver hair half-soaked and a few teasing fingers sweeping over the tiny pond of cum, Sae gazed at Kawakami with a playful smile resting on her lips.

“My sister will be home soon, Becky.” She offered simply, and took a deep, excited breath at the prospect. “She’ll no doubt need your services, too.”

Sadayo Kawakami - becoming increasingly comfortable with her alter ego of Becky - nodded and gave her employer a tiny smile. She offered a double peace sign and her most charming look, just like her picture appeared online when someone would hire her services.

“Your...your favorite maid is happy to help, Master!” She promised, even if it meant doing the same for Makoto, as well.

The Niijima sisters would have a live-in maid before too long, and Becky couldn’t imagine a more thrilling change of pace.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Another reminder to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/DraceTales) PLEASE I'M SO CLOSE TO 420 AND I WANT TO MAKE THAT JOKE SO BAD.


End file.
